Sophia
"Acrobatics as usual. Just like a Monkey." --- ''Sophia to Noel '''Sophia' was Claymore No. 3 of Teresa's generation. She was demoted to No.4 when Priscilla was promoted to No. 2. Due to her immense strength, she was known as "Muscular Sophia"(膂力のソフィア, Ryoryoku no Sofia).Claymore Manga Scene 18Claymore Databook 1 Etymology "Sophia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Sofia" (ソフィア, pronounced "so-fee-ah"). "Sophia" is a feminine proper name, from the Greek word σοφία, meaning "wisdom," from σοφός, meaning "wise." The name suggests intellectual capabilities; though "Muscular Sophia" is more known for her brawn than her brains. Her name is to be the top US 1000 names. Appearance Sophia had chin-length, wavy, pale blond hair worn loose and parted in the middle, basically a shorter version of Teresa's hair. She has silver eyes like all Claymores and wore the standard uniform. She was often seen with a sultry smile on her face. *Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89 in) —same height as Noel. Image Gallery Personality Sophia's lady-like personality was a stark contrast to Noel's and was also somewhat incongruous to her abilities. She was haughty, elegant and outwardly polite to others, except for Noel, whom she always found the opportunity to mock. Many consider it ironic that Sophia has brute strength instead of supreme agility because of her elegant appearence. Abilities Tremendous Physical Strength Despite her slender, almost frail appearance, Sophia possessed immense baseline strength, rated at an A+. This allowed her to cut through solid stone with ease, thus earning her both the title of "Muscular Sophia" and a single-digit ranking. Noel teasingly described it as "like a gorilla's." Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: B *Agility: C *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: B *Perception: B *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Sophia's early life. When she became a Claymore, she rose to as high as No. 3 because of her incredible brute strength; thus, earning her the name "Muscular Sophia." Hunt for Teresa Sophia first appeared while clearing out a Yoma hive with Noel. The two immediately began arguing, first over who had killed more Yoma and then over who deserved the higher rank between them. The two were about to engage in a fight to determine who truly deserved the No. 3 spot when Irene arrived. Irene informed them of the mission to slay Teresa. She also introduced Priscilla, the new No. 2, to them. More than the number of Yoma slain, Sophia was astonished by the fact that she was unable to sense Priscilla when she was just fighting nearby.Claymore Manga Scene 18 At the inn, Sophia was given the job of attacking from beneath, forcing her sword through the floor below Teresa. She missed, however, and watched Teresa battle Priscilla from the doorway.Claymore Manga Scene 19 When Priscilla started having difficulty, she joined the fray, but was struck down easily by Teresa.Claymore Manga Scene 21 Later, when Priscilla lost control and pursued Teresa, she followed Irene.Claymore Manga Scene 22 The three of them kept a safe distance while Teresa was engaged in battle with Priscilla.Claymore Manga Scene 23 When Priscilla Awakened and killed Teresa, Noel and Sophia attempted to attack her. Noel managed to sever an arm, which was almost instantly reattached and Priscilla's counterattack resulted in both being killed. Claymore Manga Scene 24 In the anime, both Noel and Sophia's deaths were more brutal, and they were both killed before they managed to injure Priscilla.Claymore Anime Scene 8 Relationships Noel Sophia and Noel were very competitive with each other. They would often argue over who should have gotten the higher rank.Claymore Manga Scene 18 It could be assumed that they were friends, though they could have only been friendly rivals. Irene Sophia seemed to know Irene prior to the mission to assassinate Teresa. She greatly respected Irene and had trouble believing that Irene had been outranked by a young, inexperienced Claymore.Claymore Manga Scene 18 Behind the Scenes *She has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her voice actress, called Eien, meaning "Eternity." References es:Sophia it:Sofia Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Deceased Category:Teresa's generation Category:Former